


(Can't Help) Falling In Love With You

by AChapterCanBeABook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AChapterCanBeABook/pseuds/AChapterCanBeABook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A warm summer afternoon with clear skies and the softest breeze makes for a relaxing day after a hunt in the bunker, or should I say outside the bunker. Destiel Fluff. Inspired by (Can't Help) Falling In Love With You by Ingrid Michaelson</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Can't Help) Falling In Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to the song it is absolutely beautiful~
> 
> This is a revised version from the one on my fanfiction account~

A warm summer breeze swept across the high branches of the trees, gently cooling down the occupant of one of the thicker branches. The dark haired angel closed his eyes and took in a deep breath, enjoying the sweet scent of summer. Keeping his eyes closed he listened. He loved to feel at one with nature by allowing his mind to be overrun with all of the senses it provides: the warm kiss of the sun on your face comforted by the shade of the trees and the wind, accompanied by the smell of dry grass, summer blossoms, and bark. He could hear cicadas chirping softly in the distance and leaves rustling against the wind. Gravel crunched under tires as a car drove up the dirt path. Castiel opened his eyes to see the black, '67 Impala, park in front of the bunker. It's only occupant, Dean, stepped out and closed the door with gentle force. Dean spotted Castiel in the tree and gave him a bewildered look.

"Cas, what are you doing in a tree?" Dean asked, sauntering up to the towering topiary.

"Sam was reading and I did not wish to disturb him so I came out here to enjoy the senses of nature." Cas stated plainly. Dean gave a breathy laugh.

"Mind if I join you, Mr. 'One-With-Nature'?" He chuckled, amused with himself.

"Not at all," Cas gave a nod.

"Well you come down here then. I am not climbing a tree."

Cas nodded again and swung his leg over the branch so he was facing a lower one. Stepping down he carefully guided his foot to the next branch. From that branch he sat back down and allowed himself to slide off. Hitting the ground he stumbled, running into Dean who held his hand out for support. Cas fell, catching himself on his hands and knees, but took Dean down with him. Dean landed less gracefully on his butt. He laughed at how clumsy Cas was. Cas furrowed his eyebrows as he sat back and folded his legs. Dean took the opportunity to scoot over and lay his head on Cas’ leg. Cas looked at him confused but said nothing when Dean shot him a grin.

Both men took in a deep breath, becoming relaxed in their warm, summer background. Dean closed his eyes, glad to have a nice place to relax after a hunt. A smile spread across his face slowly as cool fingers gently played with his hair. Cas looked down at Dean with a smile only Dean ever saw. Neither men would admit it, but they loved moments like these. Opening his eyes, Dean looked up into Cas' deep blue orbs, his smile only growing. He wordlessly put his hand up and Cas grabbed it at the fingertips, not being able to grasp it properly from the angle, but this was enough. Dean ran his finger over Castiel’s fingers as he took in the beautiful, warm day. The soft yellowing grass below him, and the green canopy above. Peeking around the edges of the leaves was pure blue. There could never have been a better day than this.

"Dean," Cas breathed.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," Dean curled Cas' fingers into his palm affectionately.

Using his elbows to prop himself up Dean turned and rested a hand on the leg his head previously laid on. He pressed a kiss onto Castiel's pink, chapped lips. Cas smiled into the kiss. They moved their lips together gently allowing the kiss to stay chaste a loving. Dean grabbed Cas’ hand again and interlaced their fingers. Pulling away from the kiss he rested his forehead against Castiel's, staring into his favourite pair of blue eyes. He tenderly pecked Cas' lips again and again. He loved those soft lips so much; almost as much as he loved feeling the angel's hand in his. With that hand in his he would go anywhere. Castiel was such a big part of his life now.

"I just can't help loving you," Dean whispered.

Castiel gave Dean a grin; the grin meant only for Dean. The influence he had on him was tremendous. Castiel had never imagined taking on such human folly as he did when he was around Dean. The sound of his voice, the touch of his skin, the sight of him, and his smell; those had become Cas' new favourite senses. No matter what Dean was always at the back of his mind. He had become Castiel's world.

"Neither can I help falling in love with you," Cas said, leaning in and giving Dean a kiss.


End file.
